Cezar Kaskabel/T.1/03
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cezar Kaskabel Sierra Nevada. Ileż to ludzi nieraz o tem marzyło, ażeby odbywać podróż w ruchomym domu na sposób cygański! podróż wolną od wszelkich hotelów kłopoty przynoszących, lub gospód, lub łóżek podejrzanych, lub jeszcze więcej podejrzanych kucharzy, tam gdzie ma się przejeżdżać, przez okolice ledwie tu i owdzie popstrzone chatami lub wioskami! W podobny sposób, jak majętni amatorzy codziennie na swoich jachtach wycieczkowych, otoczeni wszelkiemi wygodami własnego mieszkania, podróżować mogło mało ludzi przy pomocy wozu w tym celu wybudowanego. A jednak, czyliż powóz nie jest ruchomym domem? Dlaczegoż cyganie mają posiadać monopol „jachtowych wycieczek po stałym lądzie?” Właściwie wagon wędrownego artysty tworzy kompletne mieszkanie z różnymi pokojami i umeblowaniem; jest to mieszkanie na kołach; rydwan zaś Cezara Kaskabela przedziwnie był zastosowany do takiego życia cygańskiego. Nazwano go „Pięknym Wędrowcem” jakoby to był skuner normański, a nazwę tę usprawiedliwiały dokonane przez niego liczne wędrówki wzdłuż i w szerz Stanów Zjednoczonych. Kupili go przed trzema laty, za pierwsze pieniądze oszczędzone, na miejsce starego prymitywnego wozu o płóciennym tylko dachu i bez jakichkolwiek sprężyn, który tak długo im służył. Ponieważ zaś minęło lat przeszło dwadzieścia, odkąd p. Kaskabel rozpoczął odwiedzać kiermasze i wystawy w Stanach Zjednoczonych, przeto nie potrzeba dodawać, że jego wóz amerykańskiego był wyrobu. „Piękny Wędrowiec” spoczywał na czterech kołach. Zaopatrzony w dobre sprężyny stalowe, równocześnie był mocny i lekki. Starannie utrzymywany, szorowany i zmywany mydłem, błyszczał w całej okazałości kolorów złoto żółtego na tle amarantowem, i nosił widoczny z daleka dla publiczności napis rozsławiający głośna już firmę: „Rodzina Cezara Kaskabela”. Co do swej długości, to dorównywał on owym wozem, które jeszcze przeciągają po stepach Dalekiego Zachodu, w stronach, w których kompania Grand Trunk jeszcze nie pobudowała swych kolei. Oczywiście dwa konie zdołały tylko stępa ciągnąć taki wehikuł. Ciężar to był dosyć znaczny. Nie mówiąc już o samych mieszkańcach, „Piękny Wędrowiec” przecież wiózł na swym dachu płótno na namiot i żerdzie i liny, a pod spodem, pomiędzy przedniemi a tylnemi kołami zwieszającą się deskę z różnymi przedmiotami, wielkim bębnem i małym, rogiem, trąbą i różnymi przyrządami i artykułami, tworzącymi niejako narzędzia wędrownego artysty. Musiano też tam pomieścić kostyumy do znanej pantominy: „Rozbójnicy z Czarnego Lasu”, która należała do repertuaru rodziny Kaskabel. Wewnętrzne urządzenie zaś doskonale były obmyślone, a nie potrzebujemy dodawać, że wszędzie panowała jak najskrupulatniejsza czystość, czystość prawdziwie flamandzka, dzięki Kornelii, która pod tym względem nie znała żartów. W pierwszym przedziale, zamykanym zasuwanemi drzwiami szklanemi, znajdowała się izba ogrzewana piecem kuchennym. Drugi był bawialnią lub jadalnią, w której wróżka dawała swe posłuchania; dalej znajdowała się sypialnia z tapczanami ułożonymi ponad sobą jak w kajutach okrętowych ze zasłoną je oddzielającą tak, że po prawej stronie znajdowali pomieszczenie bracia, a po lewej ich siostrzyczka; ostatni zaś przedział tworzył izbę państwa Kaskabelów. Tam znajdowało się łóżko z grubymi materacami i podszytą kołdrą i sławną kasę też tam umieszczono. Wszelkie próżne miejsca obwieszone były małemi deskami na zawiasach, których można było użyć jako stołów lub stolików i umywalni, albo też pułkami, na których pomieszczono kostyumy, peruki i fałszywe brody i wąsy potrzebne do pantominy. Oświetlenia dostarczały dwie lampy parafinowe, prawdziwe okrętowe lampy wiszące, które zachowywały pionowy kierunek przy pochylaniu się wozu na drogach nierównych; ażeby zaś światło dzienne mogło dostawać się do wnętrza różnych przedziałów, pół tuzina małych okienek z szybkami w ołów oprawnemi, zasłoniętych muszlinowemi firankami z kolorowemi wstążeczkami, nadawały „Pięknemu Wędrowcowi” pozór salonu w holenderskiej galiocie. Clovy, który naturalnie wszystkiem się kontentował, sypiał w pierwszym przedziale na hamaku, który na noc zawieszał, a rano o brzasku dnia zdejmował. Musimy jeszcze dodać, że oba psy, Wagram i Marengo, ze względu na obowiązek czuwania w nocy, sypiały na bagażach pod spodem wagonu, gdzie znosiły towarzystwo Johna Bulla, małpy, pomimo tej ruchliwości i skłonności do płatania figlów; jakoteż że Dżako, papuga, mieściła się w klatce zawieszonej na haku u stropu drugiego przedziału. Co do koni, to Gladiator i Vermont, mogły paść się swobodnie w około „Pięknego Wędrowca” i nie było potrzeby troszczyć się o ich paszę. A kiedy nasyciły się trawą owych obszernych stepów, gdzie miały stół zawsze zastawiony, a łoże czyli legowisko zawsze posłane, to pozostawało im tylko obrać sobie miejsce do ułożenia się do snu na tych samych gruntach, które im dostarczyły żywności. Rzeczą też było pewną, że skoro noc zapadła, „Piękny Wędrowiec” w najzupełniejszem znajdował się bezpieczeństwie, zwłaszcza, że jego mieszkańcy zaopatrzeni byli w strzelby i rewolwery, a dwa psy przy nim czuwały. Takim był rydwan rodziny Kaskabel. Ileż to mil przewędrował w ciągu ubiegłych trzech lat po Stanach Zjednoczonych, Z Nowego Yorku do Albany, a potem do Niagary i do Buffalo, do Filadelfii, Bostonu, Waszyngtonu, do St. Louis, w dół rzeki Mississippi do Nowego Orleanu, potem zaś wzdłuż kolei żelaznej Grand Trunk, do Gór Skalistych, do kraju Mormonów, do najdalszych krańców Kalifornii! I najzdrowszy to sposób podróżowania, jaki można wynaleźć; to też nikt z trupy tej nigdy nie chorował, z wyjątkiem tylko Johna Hulla, który często zapadał na niestrawność, gdyż łotr umiał zawsze łakomstwo swe zaspokajać. A jakąż uciechą będzie zawieźć „Pięknego Wędrowca” do Europy i paradować z nim po gościńcach starego świata! Jakiż to podziw i zainteresowanie on obudzi we Francyi, w miasteczkach Normandyi! Ach! ujrzeć znowu Francyę; „oglądać raz jeszcze Normandyą”, jak opiewa znana piosnka Berata, było celem wszystkich marzeń Kaskabela, treścią wszystkich jego myśl. Skoro dostaną się do Nowego Yorku, to rydwan złoży się na części, zapakuje i zabierze na okręt odpływający do Havre, gdzie już tylko pozostanie ustawić go na kołach, by z nim się udać do stolicy Francyi. Jakże p. Kaskabel, żona jego i dzieci, pragnęli wyruszyć! a tego samego pragnęły towarzyszące im czworonogi. Dlatego też o świcie dnia 15 lutego wyruszono z placu cyrkowego z Sacramento; jedni pieszo, inni we wozie, każdy wedle własnego życzenia. Było jeszcze dość chłodno, ale pogoda była piękna. Możnaby się wyrazić, że nie podniesiono kotwicy bez stosownego zaopatrzenia się w suchary, to jest w tym wypadku w różne prezerwy mięsne i jarzyn. Co do tego, to łatwo było zapas odnawiać po drodze w miastach i miasteczkach. A przytem, czyż kraj nie obfitował w zwierzynę, bawoły, jelenie, zające i kuropatwy? A czy Jan potrzebował oszczędzać strzelby lub prochu, skoro strzelanie nigdzie nie było zabronione ustawami i nie domagano się europejskich myśliwskich zezwoleń w tych bezmiernych puszczach Dalekiego Zachodu? A mogę zapewnić, że Jan strzelał celnie; Wagram zaś miał przymioty potrzebne przy polowaniu, chociaż Marengo nimi się nie odznaczał. Opuściwszy Sacramento, „Piękny Wędrowiec” zwrócił się w kierunku północno wschodnim. Chodziło o dostanie się do granicy najkrótszą drogą i o przedostanie się przez Sierra Nevadę, to jest o przebycie przestrzeni około sześciuset mil do wąwozu Senora, który otwiera drogę do niezmierzonych równin Wschodu. Nie był to jeszcze Daleki Zachód, zwany tak powszechnie, w którym miasteczka rozrzucone były w wielkich od siebie odległościach; nie były to stepy z rozległym nadzwyczaj widnokręgiem, niezmierzoną pustynią, z wędrownymi Indyanami stopniowo wypieranymi ku mniej zwiedzanym okolicom Północnej Ameryki. Skoro tylko opuści się Sacramento, kraj natychmiast prawie zaczyna się wznosić i można dojrzeć rozgałęzienia Sierry, która tak majestatycznie okala starą Kalifornią ziemnemi ramami swoich gór okrytych sosnami, tu i owdzie strzelających w niebo szczytami 15.000 stóp wysokimi. Jest to niejako płot z zieleni, którym przyroda otoczyła kraj obdarzony przez siebie takimi skarbami obecnie rabowanego przez ludzką drapieżność. Na drodze którą się toczył „Piekny Wędrowiec”, ale brak było miast ważnych, jakoto: Jacksen. Mokulemne, Placerville. znane w całym świecie przednie straże Eldorado i Calaveras. Ale p. Kaskabel zatrzymywał się w tych miejscowościach zaledwie tak krótko, ażeby porobić niektóre zakupna, lub wyjątkowo, ażeby dobrze w nocy się przespać. Pragnął dostać się na drugą stronę Nevady, do okolic Wielkiego Jeziora Słonego i olbrzymiego wału Gór Skalistych, gdzie konie jego nieraz będą musiały wytężać wszystkie siły. Potem aż do okolic jezior Erie i Ontario po stepach już tylko będzie potrzeba jechać drogami już ubitemi przez konie i poprzerzynanemi przez wozy poprzednich karawan. Tylko powoli można było przebywać te okolice pagórkowate. Nieuniknione okrążenia przedłużały jeszcze podróż. Przy tam zaś, chociaż okolica ta położona jest pod trzydziestym ósmym równoleżnikiem, a zatem pod szerokością geograficzną Hiszpanii i Sycylii, ostatnie tygodnie zimy zawsze dość były mroźne. Jak to czytelnikowi wiadomo, w skutek wykręcania się tak zwanego Golistream, – owego ciepłego prądu, który wypływając z Zatoki Meksykańskiej, ukośnie wije się w kierunku ku Europie, – klimat Północnej Ameryki o wiele jest chłodniejszym na tych samych szerokościach geograficznych od klimatu starego świata. Ale za kilka tygodni Kalifornia znowu okaże się najbujniejszym ze wszystkich krajem obfitującym w przepyszne owoce, w którym zboża stokrotny plon wydają, i w którym obok siebie rozwijają się przepysznie produkta zarówno gorącej jak i umiarkowanej strefy, trzcina cukrowa, ryż, tytoń, pomarańcze, cytryny, oliwki, ananasy, banany. Bogactwo Kalifornii stanowi nie tyle złoto we wnętrzu ziemi, ile przedziwna wegetacya najurodzajniejszej może na świecie gleby. – Żal nam będzie kraj ten opuszczać, – rzekła Kornelia, której nie mogły być obojętnemi okazy produktów kalifornijskich ustawione na stole. – Łakotki ci się podobają, – żartował mąż. – O, to nie ze względu na mnie, tylko ze względu na dzieci! Kilka dni spędzono na podróży wzdłuż brzegu lasów, po łąkach stopniowo już się zazieleniających. Pomimo swej znacznej liczby, przeżuwacze pasące się na tych łąkach nie są w stanie wyskubać kobierca tego, który przyroda ciągle odnawia pod ich nogami. Nie można istotnie dosyć nasławić bujnej roślinności, gleby kalifornijskiej, z którą żadna inna nie może się porównać. Jest to śpichlerz Pacyfiku, a flota kupiecka, która zabiera jego produkta, nie jest w stanie go wyczerpać. „Piękny Wędrowiec” szedł swoją drogą ze zwykłą chyżością dozwalającą mu przebywać ośmnaście do dwudziestu mil dziennie, – nie więcej. Taką drogę robiąc przeciętnie, woził już fracht swój po wszystkich stanach, w których nazwisko Kaskabelów tak zaszczytnie było znane, od ujść Mississippi aż do Stanów Nowej Anglii. To prawda, że podówczas zatrzymywano się w każdem mieście Konfederacyi dla zwiększenia dochodów, podczas gdy w tej podróży, z zachodu na wschód, nie myślano o zachwycaniu mieszkańców. Nie było to podróż artystyczna; tym razem była to podróż do kraju, do Europy, z miastami Normandyi w perspektywie. Była to też podróż wesoła! Ileż to nieruchomych mieszkań mogło pozazdrościć wesołości panującej w tym domu na połach! Śmiano się, śpiewano, żartowano; niekiedy zaś trąbka, na której Sander dowodził swego talentu, wystraszała gromady ptactwa, równie hałaśliwego jak nasza wesoła trupa. Wszystko to bardzo piękne, ale dni spędzone w podróży nie koniecznie potrzebują być feryami szkolnemi. – Dzieci moje, – często mawiał p. Kaskabel, – nie trzeba, abyśmy zaśniedzieli! Dlatego na przystankach, gdy konie odpoczywały, rodzina tego nie czyniła. Nieraz Indyanie przyglądali się Janowi, który powtarzał swe sztuczki kuglarskie, Napoleonie przy zgrabnych jej pląsach, Sanderowi wyginającemu swe członki, jakoby były z gutaperki, pani Kaskabel w muszkularnych jej ćwiczeniach i panu Kaskabel w produkcyach brzuchomówczych; a i Dżako wtedy paplał w swej klatce, oba psy wspólnie gimnastykowały a John Bull wyprawiał sztuki łamane. Dodajmy jeszcze, że Jan nie zaniedbał swych studyów w podróży. Odczytywał wciąż na nowo kilka książek tworzących biblioteczkę „Pięknego Wędrowca”, małą geografię, małą arytmetykę i kilka tomów podróży; on też prowadził dziennik, w którym zapisywał wydarzenia podróży. – Za dużo będziesz wiedział! – mawiał do niego niekiedy jego ojciec. – Ale, jeżeli masz w tem upodobanie…. Pan Kaskabel też bynajmniej nie stawiał przeszkód tym upodobaniom literackim syna. Właściwie mówiąc, żona jego i on byli dumni z tego, że mają w rodzinie „uczonego”. Popołudniu dnia 27 lutego „Piękny Wędrowiec” dostał się do stóp przesmyków Sierry Nevady. Przez cztery lub pięć dni przebywanie przez łańcuch tych wyżyn dużo miało im sprawić trudów i mozołów. Nie łatwo to ani dla ludzi ani dla zwierząt wdrapywać się do połowy stoków gór. Mężczyźni musieli nieraz barkami podpierać koła wozu toczącego się po wązkich ścieżkach na krawędziach gór. Chociaż powietrze stawało się coraz to łagodniejsze, dzięki wpływom wczesnej wiosny kalifornijskiej, to przecież klimat w niektórych szerokościach mógł stać się nieznośnym. Najwięcej obawiać się należało ulew deszczowych, strasznych zawiej śnieżnych, i przerażających wichrów, jakie napotkać można w tych turniach, w których wiatr raz dostawszy się, miota się, nie łatwo znajdując wyjście. Oprócz tego wyższe części wąwozów wznoszą się ponad strefę ustawicznego śniegu, a trzeba wejść na wysokość najmniej 6,000 stóp, nim się dostanie do stoków wiodących w dół ku obszarom Mormonów. Pan Kaskabel zaproponował uczynić to, co już czynił dawniej w podobnych okolicznościach; nająć dodatkowe konie we wioskach lub farmach górskich, a także i ludzi, Indyan lub Amerykanów do ich prowadzenia. Byłby to naturalnie wydatek nowy, ale konieczny, jeżeli nie chcieli się narażać na to, że padną ich konie. Wieczorem dnia 27go dostano się do wejścia do wąwozu Sanora. Doliny, któremi dotychczas podróżowali, mało jeszcze się wznosiły; Vermont i Gladiator stosunkowo łatwo po nich stąpały. Ale dalej już iść byłoby im trudno nawet przy pomocy każdego członka trupy. Zatrzymano się w niewielkiej odległości od małej osady rozłożonej u wejścia do Sierry. Kilka tylko domków, a w odległości dwóch strzałów farma, do której p. Kaskabel postanowił udać się tegoż wieczora. Tam nająłby na następny ranek kilka dodatkowych koni, które zapewne z radością powitają Vermont i Gladiator. Skoro rozłożono obóz w zwykły sposób, porozumiano się z mieszkańcami osady, którzy ochotnie zgodzili się dostarczyć świeżej żywności dla podróżnych i paszy dla koni. Tego wieczora nie mogło być mowy o próbach ćwiczeń. Wszyscy byli mocno znużeni. Dzień był utrudzający, gdyż dla ulżenia ciężaru wszyscy szli pieszo przez znaczną część drogi. Zarządca Kaskabel przeto zarządził odpoczynek tego wieczoru i przez dni następne, dopóki nie przekroczy się Sierry. Kiedy już „oko pańskie” obejrzało obozowisko, Kaskabel zabrał ze sobą Clovy’ego i pozostawiając „Pięknego Wędrowca” pod opieką żony i dzieci, udał się do farmy, ponad którą unosiły się pierścienie dymu pomiędzy drzewa w górę. Farmę tę utrzymywał pewien Kalifornijczyk z rodziną, który uprzejmie przyjął artystę, Farmer zobowiązał się dostarczyć mu trzy konie i dwóch poganiaczy. Ci mieli przygotować „Pięknego Wędrowca” aż do miejsca, gdzie rozpoczyna się spuszczanie się w kierunku wschodnim, a potem powrócić z nadliczbowymi końmi. Ale kosztowało to dość drogo. Pan Kaskabel targował się jak człowiek, który nie chciał wyrzucić pieniędzy i w końcu zgodzono się na sumę, która nie przekraczała budżetu wyznaczonego na tę część podróży. Następnego poranku, o godzinie szóstej, nadeszli zamówieni ludzie; przyprzężono ich trzy konie przed Veranneta i Gladiatora i „Piękny Wędrowiec” począł się wspinać po wązkim grzbiecie gęsto zarosłym po obu stronach. Około godziny ósmej na jednym ze skrętów wąwozu, cudowny ów kraj Kalifornii, który nasi podróżni nie bez żalu opuszczali, znikł jak zupełnie za Sierrą. Trzy konie farmera były to zwierzęta silne, na które liczyć było można pod każdym względem. Czy można było to samo sądzić o poganiaczach? Wydawało się to co najmniej wątpliwem. Obaj byli silnymi mężczyznami, pół krwi, w połowie Indyanami, w połowie Anglikami. Ah! gdyby o tem był wiedział p. Kaskabel, to byłby zapewne natychmiast pozbył się ich towarzystwa! Kornelii wcale nie podobały się ich badawcze rozglądania się po wszystkiem. Jan podzielał zapatrywanie matki, a i Clovy był tego samego mniemania. Zdawało się, że p. Kaskabel dobrze nie trafił. Jednakowoż ich było dwóch tylko i można było sobie z nimi dać rady, gdyby się okazało, że mają złe zamiary. Co do niebezpiecznych spotkań w Sierze, za tych nie potrzeba się było obawiać. O tej porze powinny były drogi być bezpieczne. Minęły czasu, kiedy górnicy kalifornijscy, „rowdles” i „toafers” jak ich nazywano, łączyli się z gromadami kryminalistów którzy tu się schodzili ze wszystkich stron świata, ażeby stawać się plagą ludzi uczciwych. Prawo lynch położyło koniec ich brojeniom. Jednakowoż, jako mąż rozważny, p. Kaskabel postanowił mieć się na baczności. Ludzie na farmie najęci doświadczonymi byli poganiaczami; nie można było temu zaprzeczyć. Pierwszy dzień przeszedł bez wypadku; niewątpliwie za to należało Bogu dziękować. Gdyby koło było prysło lub dyszel się złamał. to mieszkańcy „Pięknego Wędrowca”, zdala od wszelkich mieszkań ludzkich, bez środków naprawienia szkody, byliby się znaleźli w niemiłym kłopocie. Wąwóz teraz miał już pozór najdzikszy. Nie widziano nic prócz czarno wyglądających jodeł, żadnej też innej wegetacyi prócz mchu pokrywającego ziemię. Tu i owdzie olbrzymie odłamy narzuconych skał zmuszały do wielu okrążeń, zwłaszcza wzdłuż jednego z dopływów rzeki Walkner, wypływającej z jeziora tej nazwy i zdążającej szalonym pędem do przepaści u dołu. Z daleka, gubiąc się w obłokach. Castle Peak strzelał ku niebu i z góry spoglądał na inne szczyty malownicze w górę wysunięte przez Sierrę. Około godziny piątej, kiedy cienie nocy już zaczęły ogarniać głębiny wązkich szczelin górskich, dostano się do ostrego zakrętu drogi. Pochyłość na tem miejscu tak była stromą, że uważano za konieczne ująć część frachtu i pozostawić na niejakiś czas w tyle, a zwłaszcza prawie wszystkie przedmioty na dachu wozu i te, które były pod spodem. Każdy rączo wziął się do pracy i trzeba przyznać, że obaj poganiacze złożyli dowody swej gorliwości przy tej okazyi. Pan Kaskabel i jego towarzysze cokolwiek lepszego nabrali o tych ludziach mniemania. Zresztą za dwa dni miano się dostać do najwyższego punktu wąwozu, rozpocznie się spuszczanie się na dół, a wtedy to, co należało do farmy, powróci. Kiedy znaleziono miejsce stosowano do zatrzymania się, poganiacze zajęli się końmi, a p. Kaskabel, dwaj jego synowie i Clovy powrócili paręset kroków po rzeczy pozostawione w tyle. Dobra wieczerza zakończyła dzień znojny, poczem już każdy myślał tylko o spoczynku. „Boss” ofiarował się zrobić obu poganiaczom miejsce w jednym z przedziałów „Pięknego Wędrowca”, ale oni skromnie odmówili, zapewniając, że wystarczy im ochrona drzew. Tam też owinięci w swe dery, lepiej mogli pilnować koni swego pana. Kilka minut później wszyscy w obozie zapadli w sen głęboki. Nazajutrz o pierwszym brzasku dnia wszyscy byli na nogach. Pan Kaskabel, Jan i Clovy, którzy w „Pięknym Wędrowcu” pierwsi się obudzili, udali się na miejsce, gdzie poprzedniego dnia uwiązano Vermonta i Gladiatora. Oba że konie były na miejscu, ale nie było trzech koni farmera. Ponieważ nie mogły znajdować się daleko, przeto Jan chciał powiedzieć poganiaczom, aby ich poszukali; ale i poganiaczy nie było…. – Gdzież oni? – zapytał się. – Zapewne – odrzekł ojciec – szukają koni. – Hallo! Hallo! – wołał Clovy głosem, który można było słyszeć na znaczną odległość. Nikt nie odpowiadał. Powtarzano nawoływania, ile płuc starczyło; pan Kaskabel i Jan zeszli trochę dalej i znów wołali, ale nadaremnie. Nie było śladu poganiaczy. – Czyżby podejrzenia pierwotne były usprawiedliwione? – Dlaczegoż by mieli uciekać? – zapytał się Jan. – Dlatego, że popełnili coś złego! – Ale co? – Co? Poczekajno chwilę. Zaraz obaczym! Pan Kaskabel pospieszył do „Pięknego Wędrowca”. a za nim podążyli Jan i Clovy. Wskoczywszy na stopień wozu, p. Kaskabel w okamgnieniu otworzył drzwi, przebiegł przez przedziały do ostatniego pokoju, gdzie ukryto cenną kasę ogniotrwałą i pojawił się natychmiast z powrotem, wołając: – Skradziona! – Co, kasa! – zapytała się Kornelia. – Tak, skradli ją te łotry!